


i know that he wants to be my boyfriend

by KitsuneAri



Series: Sciles AUs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, EVERYONE IS ALIVE OKAY, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneAri/pseuds/KitsuneAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wants Stiles to be his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know that he wants to be my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt/idea from Tumblr: Sciles AU where scott is in a band and stiles is his number one fan and goes to all his shows and is the best friend ever and scott brings him up on stage and sings him the chorus of best coast's 'boyfriend' to him and then kisses him in front of a thousand people woo
> 
> I don't know how concerts work so don't judge me.
> 
> [I don't own the characters, Scott McCall and/or Stiles Stilinski, or Best Coast's song, Boyfriend. I am at fault for any and all mistakes.]

_"Don't forget the show today. You still coming, right?"_

"Actually, I can't, bro. Gonna have to do a raincheck, sorry."

_"What? Seriously?"_

"No, you _idiot_. Of course I'm coming."

_"Don't do that, bro."_

"Aren't you suppose to be getting ready?"

_"Shit, right. See you at the show!"_

Stiles shook his head good-naturedly at his phone before throwing it on top of his bed. He flopped down after it, mind wandering. He remembered when the band, The Pack, first started out. He remembered spreading the word about them and getting others to do the same, staying up late to get them gigs, making flyers, even making a freaking website for them--which he still runs, by the way.

His time of 'managing' the band came to an end when they got a real manager. He was a pretty cool dude and seemed trustworthy enough. He was hired immediately (once Stiles did a background check on him).

The words Scott giddily told him earlier pushed to the front of his mind. _"Got a surprise for you at the show, m'kay?"_ He had said in hushed tone, like it was the key to world peace. The words had been swirling inside the brunet's head the whole day, distracting him from school and other tasks.

He looked at his phone. It was 6:35. He had 25 minutes to get ready and get to the location of the concert. _Finally, I can witness this_ 'surprise' _of his,_ he thought as he shrugged on a jacket and slipped on his shoes, grabbing his necessities, before scurrying out his room and out the house.

°•°•°•°

It didn't take long for him to make it. On the way, one of The Pack's songs had been on the radio. So, like the number one fan he is, he had rolled his windows down and blasted it at maximum volume, singing (more like screaming) at the top of his lungs.

He shut the engine off and hopped out of the Jeep, closing the door gently as he surveyed the crowd waiting to get in. He walked up to the security guard. "Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski." The guard scooted over to let him slip inside.

It's nice being the best friend.

Immediately, he was attacked. Arms wrapped around him and squeezed him in an intense bear hug. He tried to return it as best as he could, laughing softly, hot breath hitting Scott's ear.

"You made it!"

"Dude, I thought we've established this already. I go to _all_ of your shows."

"Yeah, I know, but it's--I just get excited when you come."

"You're like an overgrown puppy." Stiles swore he could see the wagging tail and floppy ears attached to his friend. He already had the puppy-eyes mastered. "How long do you have before you go on?"

"Not that long. They'll start coming in soon."

"Alright, I'll just take my seat. You go do your final touch-ups, m'kay?"

"Okay." Stiles could sense the nervousness laced in his tone.

"You'll do great as always. Remember I'm in the front row."

Scott nodded. "Knock 'em dead, bro!"

With that, they parted ways. One going back to the stage and the other taking his seat in the front row. It wasn't long before it started to fill in, voices filling the area. Stiles pocketed his phone as he squirmed in his seat, getting comfortable. Once everyone was seated, the show started with the opening act.

It wasn't long before the reason everyone was here appeared on stage. Screams were sounded as The Pack did their introduction before playing their first song, which Stiles knew all the words too.

°•°•°•°

A few songs later and they were nearing the end of their show. "This is the last song for tonight, but there's going to be a twist!" That caused many more screams to erupt. Stiles couldn't help the excitment welling up inside of him.

This was it.

This was the surprise.

"Here is Boyfriend!"

They started to play it and sing the lyrics, the crowd singing along all the way. They didn't change the lyrics like they usually did--the word boyfriend to girlfriend, he to she, him to her.

Scott had taken the mic from the stand and walked to the edge of the stage, crouching down. He reached his hand out for Stiles, who hesitantly took it. None of the guards were stopping them and it made Stiles wonder if this was all part of the surprise.

He was suddenly nervous as he felt the gazes of a thousand people on him--them. A hand gently took hold of his jaw and forced him to look into dark chocolate eyes. He stared, focusing on Scott, as the chorus was sung.

_"I wish he was my boyfriend._

_I wish he was my boyfriend._

_I'd love him to the very end,_

_but instead he is just a friend._

_I wish he was my boyfriend."_

It was almost like Scott was singing the chorus to him directly. He would have been certain of it, if Scott wasn't straight as a board. Speaking of which, he had been leaning closer and closer to Stiles, slowly closing the distance between them. It was like he was about to ki--

_No._

_No, he can't._

_He wouldn't!_

_Scott is one of the straighest people I know!_

_R-Right?_

_...._

_Yeah, definitely. Psssh, I have no idea why I'm so--_

Stiles jumbled thoughts were broken from the feeling of lips pressing against his. His eyes were wide and he tensed up, shocked. He felt Scott flick his tongue against his bottom lip before sucking on it gently. Stiles slowly let his eyes flutter close as he kissed back, lips parting to let Scott's tongue push into his mouth and vice versa. His hands traveled up the musician's clothed back before gripping at the shirt, groaning softly in the kiss.

Who knew Scott was a good kisser?

Stiles' chest began to burn, his lungs begging for air. Apparently Scott felt the same for he pulled away, breathing labored. They stared at each other. Stiles was still trying to process what just happened.

 _Scott just_ kissed _me._

_....I can't believe it_

_Not like I'm complaining though. I'd let him kiss me any day, if he kissed me like that._

Screams erupted and they were louder than ever. Stiles was certain that the kiss had only boosted the crowd's excitement. He knew some of them actually--what was the word? Ah, yes, _shipped_ them together.

He guessed this was a glorious day for everyone then.

Scott was staring at him with an expecting look. His eyes were wide and hopeful with hints of fear and desperation swimming in them. He resembled a puppy looking for praise, but also fearing scolding.

_Why is he looking at me like that? What is he wait--oh._

It hit Stiles that Scott was technically asking him to be his boyfriend, to be _his_. In front of a thousand people, who, no doubt, were recording this and going to put it on the Internet, where it would spread like wildfire.

"SCILES! SCILES! SCILES!"

The chanting made Stiles smile. "Babe, your wish was granted a long, _long_ time ago. You just didn't know it." Scott's bright smile caused Stiles' smile to grow wider.

The musician pulled Stiles flushed against him, embracing him tightly, before pulling back just enough to kiss him on the lips again. It was just as amazing as the first time, maybe even better.

_I'm never going to get tired of this._

They pulled apart once more and rested their foreheads against each other, breaths mixing together. "I know we just started dating, kind of. But I love you, Stiles Stilinski, so much." To anyone else, this would have freaked them out. But Scott and Stiles have known each other so long and been through a lot together. Enough to fall in love with one another. So Stiles wasn't surprised at the statement, no, in fact, he was happy about it.

"I love you too, Scott McCall."

Stiles pressed a kiss to Scott's sweaty forehead, not caring for the salty substance, as he mumbled against the skin.

"And I'll love you 'til the very end."


End file.
